Integrated circuits have become more “dense” over time, i.e., more logic features have been implemented in an IC. More recently, Stacked-Silicon Interconnect Technology (“SSIT”) allows for more than one semiconductor die to be placed in a single package. SSIT ICs may be used to address increased demand for having various ICs within a single package. However, even though ICs using SSIT have more than one die, such ICs still have significant restriction due to interposer size. Conventionally, an interposer has been limited due to maximum field size of a reticle of a lithographic scanner. Hence, it is desirable to provide a larger interposer that is not so restricted to a maximum scanner field size restriction.